Off The Hinge
by ISKlarolineSH
Summary: Caroline meets Klaus when he saves her from Damon, (1x03) He tells her all about the world off vampires. Something is up with her thought. She is impervious to compulsion. (She can't be compelled). Do you wanna know why? (BTW Klaus already broke the hybrid curse with Katherine)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
Welcome back my lovelies. For those who are reading my other works, please don't fret, I still plan on continuing them.**

(**Starts in 1x03. Klaus is already in town to visit his good friend Stefan. Klaus never made Stefan forget about the past about him and Rebekah. Caroline makes it out of her house before Damon wakes up [When Caroline was upset that Stefan rejected her. She slept with Damon and he showed his true face {cough cough, vampire, cough} and bit Caroline. The whole group [Tyler, Matt, Elena, Bonnie, and Elena] don't know about the supernatural. Caroline doesn't flip her switch right away just to let you know.**)

Caroline stirred in her bed. Her head pounded from the major hangover. Her neck was killing her. She remembered Bonnie was with her at the Grill. She was upset that the handsome Stefan Salvatore had rejected her. She remembered Bonnie left then she meet someone. She looked to her left and remembered. She had meet Stefan's older brother Damon. They were having sex when his face transformed into that of a monster. She sat up slowly. She tried to keep her breathing under control but she was so close to tears. She put her hand on her neck and felt the sting when she touched the raw skin. She looked at her hand and it was covered in blood. She swung her legs off the bed slowly. She picked up the jacket she had been wearing yesterday and slipped it on, zippering it up just above her breast. She sucked in a breath and stood up. The jacket fell just below her but, covering her bra and underwear. She inched her way to the door occasionally looking over at Damon. She stood in front of the door. She twisted the knob slowly. She opened the door and stepped foot outside the door to her room. As she stepped forward the board creaked. She didn't bother to look back at the monster in her bead. She barreled down the hallway heading to the front door as fast as humanly possible. She threw the door open and ran outside.

**xxx**

Klaus had been back in town for a few days. He had gotten word that his friend, Stefan, had moved back suddenly. Curious to know why he followed him to the small town in Virginia. Klaus had meet Stefan's older brother, Damon. He didn't like the older Salvatore. He was too unpredictable. Stefan and Damon told Klaus about the Council. Klaus decided to eliminate a threat before they learned about him. He had Stefan write up a list of their names and their addresses. He decided to start with the Sheriff.

**xxx**

Caroline stumbled forward and tripped over the ledge of the door. She gathered herself and jumped off the porch. She turned her head back to look if he was behind her and there he was standing in the door way. She screamed and kept running. She ran into someone and fell backwards onto the ground. She rubbed her head and looked up.

Klaus was walking down the side walk, approaching the Sheriff's house when he heard a young girl scream. He flashed into the yard. He saw a young blond girl wearing nothing but a jacket running from the Sheriff's house. He stood in her path and she ran into him and fell backwards. He looked back up at the house and there was the older Salvatore. Klaus raised an eyebrow and looked back down at the blond. She was rubbing her head as she picked herself up off the ground. She had a large bite on the side of her neck and dried blood was matted into her messy blond curls.

She took a cautious step back as she stared up and Damon. He flashed in front of her in an instant. A small whimper fell from her mouth as she took another step back. He smiled as he grabbed her shoulders and brought her closer to him. He starred down into her eyes.

"You will forget I bit you. All you will remember is that we had sex and I left before you woke up." He said as his pupils dilated.

"Why! Why would I forget about that?! You bit me! Your face, it…" She was at a loss for words. She recalled what his face looked like. "Vampire… You're a vampire?!" She put up shaky hands trying to create a barrier between them.

Damon's brow furrowed at the fact that she wasn't being compelled. It's wasn't like he didn't have the strength to do it. He had taken more than he needed from the blond.

Caroline watched as the monster was deep in thought. She seized the moment to get away. She slammed her hands into his chest causing him to stumble back as he was brought back. She turned to run when a man she didn't recognize flashed in front of her.

Klaus had watched the whole scene play out in front of him. The little blond resisted the compulsion. She used to perfect moment to get away. He liked her. She had spunk and she didn't give up.

Klaus reached out to grab her and she dropped to the ground. He raised an eyebrow at how she eluded him. She scrambled to her feet and took off running. It wasn't long before Klaus flashed in front of her again. She stopped and took a step back. She whimpered and looked around for a way out. She looked back at the man standing before and he was laughing. She snapped.

"What the hell?! Why are you laughing?! Your just like him!" She shoved her finger into his chest.

"Easy love." Klaus warned. Nobody talked like that to him and got away with it. He would instill the fear of a lifetime into her. He glared down at her.

"NO! I won't! He bit me! Bit! He's a fucking vampire. You probably are too!" She screamed at him.

He was shocked. All his enemies would be cowering before his glare. Even the strongest of me would show a glimmer of fear. But not her. He just saw a fire in her eye. He grabbed her shoulders. He was going to attempt to compel her.

"I want you to calm down." He said as his pupil's dilated. Nobody could resist an Original's compulsion.

"NO! I won't calm down! You people need to stop telling me to calm down cause it isn't happening anytime soon!" She screamed at him. She crossed her arms over her chest and starred up at him.

Klaus was extremely intrigued. This human had resist two vampires compulsion and one of those vampires was an Original. He had never seen/heard of a human capable of this level of compulsion. He wanted to keep this one around for a while. He smirked.

"Can I ask your name, love?"

She was about to protest when someone behind her screamed. She whipped her head around and it was her best friend Bonnie.

Bonnie was coming over to check on Caroline after she totally ditched her last night. She saw Caroline a couple houses down standing the middle of the road in nothing but a jacket. Somebody was standing in front of her. She was about to call out to her when someone grabbed her from behind. She felt a shard sting in her neck and looked at the tall man drinking from her neck. She screamed out.

Caroline rushed towards Bonnie. Damon had sunk his fangs into her. She looked around her yard. She saw a loose fence panel. She grabbed at as hard as she could. It came loose. She ran over and stabbed Damon with the point. He let out a grunt as he let Bonnie go and she fell to the ground. He pulled out the fence panel and shook his finger at Caroline. He let out a hiss and grabbed her neck. He tightened his grip as he lifted her off the ground. Her feet dangled in the air as she clawed at his hands. She noticed the wound sticking back together in his side. She kicked her foot forward with as much power as she could. She stabbed her foot into his wound causing it to open even farther. He grunted and let go of her grabbing his wound as he stumbled down. She landed hard on the ground, smacking her head against the concrete side walk. She tried to gather herself but her head was spinning. She put her hand on her head trying to stable herself but it didn't help. She lost consciousness. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Comments are greatly appreciated J **

Caroline opened her eyes. She sat still for a second. She stared up at the ceiling. She sat up slowly and looked around. She didn't recognize where she was. The bed she was lying on large and had dark silk sheets. The walls were painted a dark color. The floors were hard-wood with a large Persian rug. There were large drapes tied back over the window. A large fireplace was burning across the room. Caroline slithered to the side of the bed and sucked in a breath. She hopped off the bed. Her head spun and she leaned on the wall to keep from falling. She maneuvered her way over to the door. She opened the door and stuck her head out into the hallway. She stumbled out and down the hallway, using the wall to brace herself. She saw light coming from the end of the hallway. She peaked her head around the corner and there was a large dual-staircase. A railing over looked the foyer between the two sets of steps. The floor looked to be white marble. A large chandelier hung over a small wooden table. Caroline heard voices coming from below. She made her way over to the railing and held on for dear life. She listened as footsteps pounded against the marble. They had stopped right between the two large staircases. Caroline tried her best to listen to what they were saying. She was far from them and her head was killing her. She caught smidges here and there. Something about a dagger. Someone named Rebekah. Someone named Kol. Caroline's head started spinning and she leaned forward to get a better grip. Her hand slipped and she tumbled right over the railing.

"Nik! Were not done talk-" Klaus and Elijah heard the noise from above and when they looked up a young blond was falling. Klaus flashed forward and caught her, bending down towards the ground to lessen the impact on her. Her head flopped back and she groaned. Klaus stared down at her. Why hadn't he heard her? He shook his head and stood back up, cradling her in his arms. He walked back up the stairs and back into his bedroom.

Elijah eyes widened as he watched his brother carrying the young blond in his arms. Holding her so carefully, as if she were a glass flower that would break. He followed after his brother, curious to know more about the _human_ his brother had brought home. He walked into his brothers room and watched as he tucked the blond under the covers, tucking back a stray curl. He smiled at the blond and turned to face his brother. Klaus's smile faded when he saw is brother.

"What is her name?" Elijah asked.

Klaus opened his mouth to tell her name but closed it when he was at a loss for words. He never did find out her name.

"I don't know." Klaus shrugged as he turned back towards Caroline. She turned on her side snuggling deeper under the blanket. Slipping her hand under the pillow. She let out a sigh and her face relaxed. Klaus's smile broadened. This human was in his home in his bed and she made herself completely at home. She was a force to be reckoned with.

Elijah smiled too as he watched the blond get comfortable in Klaus's bed. But Klaus's smile soon faded and was replaced with a frown.

He was watching Caroline as her brow furrowed and her mouth opened and closed repeatedly like she was going to say something. She tossed her head from side to side. She was having a nightmare. All of a sudden she let out a high pierced scream, screaming as loud as she could. Elijah and Klaus rushed over to her. Klaus grabbed her and sat her upright. He shook her gently trying to wake her. Her scream faded and her eyes wearily opened. Small tears slid down her face. Klaus let go and took a step back wondering if he had hurt her. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms tight against her knees. Tears slid down her cheeks dropping on the blanket. She didn't make a sound. It was as if she was unable to control her tears.

Elijah left the room and came back in a few minutes later with a warm cup of tea. He was always the level-headed one. He offered the cup to her and she took it warily. She took a few sips and let out a long breath. The tears had stopped and she had relaxed. Elijah looked between his brother and the blond. He left the room.

Klaus watched as she sipped her tea. They sat in silence for awhile. He didn't know what to say to her. The silence was broken when she sat the cup on the end table. He looked over at her and she looked exhausted, any human would, considering the day she just had. He stood up and drew the curtains closed. The sun was still high in the sky. He closed the last curtain and was about to leave when she called out.

"Wait!" Caroline was shocked at how soft her voice came out. She could barely hear herself, let alone did she think he heard her. He closed the door and walked back over to her. He started down at her as she suddenly found her hands to be so interesting. He smirked. She looked up at him. They locked eyes for a while before he cleared his throat.

"Do you need something?" Klaus really didn't know how to handle situations like this.

She shook her head no. It suddenly dawned on him. She didn't want to be left alone. He sat down on the bed and she starred at him. She tugged at his shirt as she laid down, he laid back with her. He snuggled up to him putting her head on his chest. She let out a sigh and mumbled something.

"What was that love?"

"Caroline, my name's Caroline." She was half way asleep already.

"You can call me Klaus." He smirked at her.

"Klaus." She tested the name out. He smiled at the way his name rolled right off her tongue.

**xxx**

"Elena!" Bonnie came busting through the door of the Salvatore's house. The three of them were in the living room talking. Damon had a glass of scotch in his hand, like always. They had stopped mid-conversation when Bonnie came in screaming Elena's name. Bonnie came into the living room huffing.

"Bon, what's wrong?" Elena went over to Bonnie.

"You" She pointed to Damon. He just laughed.

"What about Damon?" Elena looked between Bonnie and Damon.

"You made a big mistake." Bonnie starred at Damon. His head erupted in pain and he dropped the glass. He dropped down on his knees holding his head between his hands. The aneurism was about to split his head in have. Stefan was at his brother's side. He looked back up at Bonnie.

"Bonnie please. We can talk about this. Just please stop." Stefan pleaded. She let go and Damon was on the ground.

"Bonnie what happened." Elena was so confused.

"You promised you wouldn't involve them!" Bonnie was yelling at Stefan.

"I know what I said. He was never supposed to go after her." Stefan pleaded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Elena shouted.

Bonnie looked at Elena. "What have they told you?"

"Well, I know about vampires and that you're a witch, that's all we got to." Elena folded her hands together and looked down at the floor.

"Well this one" Bonnie pointed to Damon. "Almost killed me. I went to check on Caroline then I got knocked out. When I woke up she was gone. Not to mention she had a large bite on her neck." Bonnie glared at Damon.

"Damon, what the hell?!" Elena screamed at him.

He just smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Bonnie turned to Stefan. "Where is she?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know." Stefan shook his head.

"So Care is missing?" Elena didn't see the big deal that Caroline was missing. She disappeared all the time.

"Yes Caroline is gone." Bonnie looked at Elena.

"She disappears all the time. She'll show up eventually." Elena shrugged.

"I know. But I'm worried about that guy she was with yesterday." Bonnie thought back to the guy who she had seen Caroline with.

"What guy?" Stefan asked.

"When I went to check on Caroline she was talking to some guy in the middle of the road."

Stefan's brow furrowed. It couldn't be, could it? "Bonnie, do you remember what he looked like?"

"Uhh, they were pretty far but yeah. He was around the same height as you, maybe a little taller. He had dark brown hair and a light scruff. He had on a pair a jeans and a Henley with a black jacket. That's about, oh, and he had on these black necklaces. That's what I can remember."

Stefan couldn't believe it. Klaus. Klaus had saved Caroline. Klaus, as in the man who can crumble cities with the wave of a hand. He saved a human. Stefan rubbed his face and sighed. "I know where she is."

"Well" Elena and Bonnie said simultaneously.

"Let's go." Stefan walked to the door and they followed him exchanging glances.

**xxx**

Klaus stirred in bed. He hadn't realized he fell asleep himself. He went to sit up and felt a weight on his chest weighing him down. He looked down and there she was. She was sound asleep; her head resting on his chest. He smiled as he remembered the events of yesterday. Her lids fluttered open as she picked up her heavy head. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. He laughed at the fact that she looked so much like a child waking up from a nap. She blinked a couple times and a sleepy smile spread across her face.

"Good morning or actually good afternoon." She giggled.

He loved her voice and her laugh was even better. He smiled at her. He slid off the bed and she followed suit. He was walking to the door and expected her to follow. He frowned at the lack of a second set of footsteps. He turned and looked at her.

"Uh, you wouldn't by any chance have a pair of clothes I could borrow." She tugged her jacket down and blushed.

He laughed and went over to his dresser. He dug through it until he found a suitable pair of clothes. He handed her a long-sleeve shirt and a pair sweat pants. (**Ok so I know Klaus would never own a pair of sweat pants. If Caroline only had the shirt then it would be as bad as her wearing just the jacket.**) She looked around the room and spotted the bathroom. She walk in the bathroom and closed the door behind her. He waited for her.

She slipped off the jacket and placed it on the counter of the sink. She turned on the faucet and rinsed out the dried blood. She pulled her wet hair up in a loose bun. She slipped into his cloths. They smelled like a man; a sort of woodsy smell to them. She rolled up the baggy sweatpants until she was sure she wouldn't trip over them. The shirt was big and slid off her one shoulder. She opened the door and walked out.

Klaus heard the door open and he looked over at Caroline. Her hair was wet and water beads dripped down onto her bare shoulder. The shirt was three sizes too big and hung off her one shoulder. The sleeves stretched pass her arms hiding her hands. He thought she looked sexy in only he jacket but seeing her in his cloths opened up a whole new view.

Caroline felt his stare on her as his eyes slid over her whole body. She blushed and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She looked up at him and walked closer. Their stare was broke by the grumble of her stomach. She pounded her hand into her stomach as she blushed hard. He laughed and opened the door, gesturing for her to leave first.

After they left the room he guided her down stairs and into the kitchen. Elijah sat at the grand dining table with a plate of food in front of him eating delicately. He cast a skeptical look at his brother and at the blond. Seeing her in his cloths made the situations completely miss-read. Klaus pulled back a chair and gestured for Caroline to sit and she did. He took the seat next to her. A few minutes later servants brought in plates with food and sat them down in front of the two. They all ate in silence. Caroline couldn't stand the silence.

"So are you are a vampire too?" She looked Elijah straight in the eye. HE was a little shocked by her straight forwardness. He nodded his head and looked over at his brother raising an eyebrow.

"What is your name?" He looked back at Caroline.

"Caroline." She said.

"So is it safe to say that you will be with us for a while, after you and Nik already-"

Caroline stood up and the chair screeched against the floor. She was outraged.

"I didn't sleep with him! What right do you have to assume that I slept with him?"

Elijah's eyes widened. Nobody had every spoken to his brother or him like that. She showed no fear towards them. He smiled. She was an interesting one.

"Forgive me Caroline. It's just you are wearing his clothes." He gestured to her attire.

She glared at him and walked out of the room. They listened as she stormed upstairs. Elijah sighed. A few seconds later she was pounding her feet against the stairs coming back down. The brothers exchanged questioning looks and watched as she came storming into the room. She had taken off his cloths and put her jacket back on. Klaus's mouth dropped open.

"There! Now it doesn't look like I slept with him!" She up righted the chair and sat down. Elijah starred at her. He chuckled and went back to eating. Klaus continued to stare at her. She was a wild fire. She showed no sign of embarrassment from sitting in front of two men with only a jacket. He smiled and turned back to his food.

"My name is Elijah and I'm Nik's older brother."

"Who's Nik?" Caroline asked.

"That would be me love." Klaus sat back in his chair and looked over at Caroline.

"I thought your name was Klaus." She questioned.

"It is. But only those close to me call me Nik."

"But where did Nik come from if you name is Klaus?"

"My real name is Niklaus. My family calls me Nik and everybody else calls me Klaus." He smirked at Caroline.

"Family as in more than just Elijah?" She pointed at Elijah.

Elijah and Klaus exchanged lances before he went on.

"Yes. We have a younger sister, her name is Rebekah. Then we have two younger brothers, Kol and Finn." Klaus wandered if he was telling her too much.

"Wow that's a big family." She sat back in the chair and processed it all. Then she realized, they all had old names. "What year were all of you turned?"

"Actually, we are the Original. We are the first vampire family. We were turned in the 10th century."

Caroline's eye's widened.

"Holy shit! You're old!" Slipped right out of her mouth.

Klaus chuckled and Elijah smiled. She really was different. Nobody else would choose those words to speak to the most powerful family.

"So do vampires have powers?" Caroline asked eagerly.

Klaus stared laughing harder and Elijah's smile broadened. Anybody else would be freaking out. She was totally ok with the whole vampire thing. It was actually quite surprising.

"Well, all vampires have super speed, are very strong, compulsion and then there's the whole age thing."

"Ok I get the strength, speed, and age, but what's compulsion?"

"We basically force out will onto the receiver. Making them do or believe anything we say."

Caroline frowned. Why did that sound so failure to her? All of a sudden there was a knocking on the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Elijah stood and walked out of the room heading to the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see Stefan, Klaus's friend. He called to Klaus and Klaus came walking in with Caroline in tow. She saw her friends and pushed past Klaus. She ran to Bonnie and was enveloped in a hug. Klaus and Elijah stood as they watched Caroline and the witch drop to the floor, the witch in tears. Klaus glanced at the girl that resembled Katerina all too well. Klaus looked over at Elijah and he just starred at the look-a-like. He looked back at the look-a-like and she looked down at the girls. Her arms crossed over her chest. She almost looked un-happy. He then realized that Stefan was standing next to the look-a-like. (**Damon got to town before Stefan. Damon and Elena are togetherish. I'll probably have them break up in the future. Delena or Elejah? Comment and tell me which couple you guys like better**)

Elijah beckoned the group inside. They all walked into the living room. They all scattered out in the living room. Caroline and Bonnie were sitting on the loveseat together. Klaus, Stefan, and Elijah on the couch and Elena in the chair. Bonnie kept asking Caroline if she was okay, checking her body for wounds. (**Klaus feed Caroline his blood to heal the wound while she was asleep)**

"So Stefan since your brother-dearest is a vampire are you one too?" Caroline said sarcastically.

Stefan turned to Klaus and he nodded. Stefan nodded his head solemnly. He and Caroline had actually grown pretty close after Lexi died. He never wanted Caroline to get wrapped up in the mess of the supernatural world.

Caroline smiled. "That is so cool."

The three of them looked at her with the same look that Klaus and Elijah had given her. It was weird and different for a human to be so accepting to the fact that the supernatural exist. The human being is a creature that rejects change. History is an example of that. Something made this little blond different.

"Why?! Why did you have to involve her in this?!" Bonnie yelled at no one in particular.

"Bon it's ok." Caroline wrapped her hand around Bonnie's wrist. Bonnie looked down at her. Caroline rubbed her thumb against the inside of her wrist. Bonnie's face relaxed and she sat back down next to Caroline. Klaus smiledwatching Caroline calm her friend with ease.

"Care your moms been worried sick. She said the house was a mess and so was the yard. She thought you were kidnapped." Stefan said as he scooted to the edge of the couch.

"Sounds like her." Caroline said as she rolled her eyes.

"This is serious Care. She said there was blood, a lot of blood." Stefan said seriously but with conserved eyes.

"Why don't you ask your brother what happened." She hissed at him. He shrunk back into the couch averting his eyes from her death glare.

"You can't go and blame Damon." Elena stated as she stood.

"Oh really." Caroline said in a mocking tone as she stood. "He's in a relationship with you" Caroline pointed to Elena. "He slept with me" Caroline pointed to herself. "Oh yeah that's right" She laughed sarcastically "and he's a vampire that sucked my blood and Bonnie's then he had the balls to try and compel me to forget." Caroline gripped her hands at her side.

Elena blushed deeply and was furious. "It takes two to do the deed Caroline." She hissed.

"Yeah because he just happened to be in the middle of the road while I was walking home. Not to mention I was drunk off my ass." Caroline yelled. "Not my fault he can't keep it in his pant's Elena." Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

"Bitch!" Elena screamed as she ran to Caroline tackling her to the ground. Before she could throw a punch Elijah had grabbed Elena off of Caroline and Klaus was helping Caroline up. Stefan just stared at the two Originals that voluntary helped a human. (**So I know I'm making Elena out to be the bad guy but seriously, I hate that bitch**)

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked her as he helped her onto her feet.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said as she rubbed her head.

The three vampires frowned as they heard someone outside. Caroline caught on.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"Someone's here." Klaus said as he looked down at her.


End file.
